


Everything About Her

by KaminariDenki



Series: Warriors Shipping Collection [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Bumblestripe and Dovewing's relationship started out rocky, but with kits added to the mix, everything goes smoothly.





	Everything About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I haven't read the new series, or any of the new super editions. Apparently Dovewing has kits in Dovewing's Silence?? Idk. Haven't read it, I'm just writing random things about ships and diverging off from canon events.

Their relationship was very rocky. He couldn't deny that. He tried, he really did, but Dovewing just wasn't as willing to be mates as him.

He'd bring her food, collect feathers to line her nest, groom her pelt at sun-high, whisper loving and romantic words when they're alone. But to her, it wasn't enough. _He_ wasn't enough.

And he knew why.

In the past, he had overheard a conversation between Dovewing and her sister. The tabby was insisting that she stop seeing a Shadowclan tom, that falling in love with a cat with different blood than hers was against the code.

Dovewing, who had been mostly silent had spoken up, voice quiet. She said that she knew she'd get in trouble, and that she'd try to stay away from him.

And now, Bumblestripe knew he was just a ruse, used so that no one would get suspicious of Dovewing's loyalty. His heart ached whenever he thought of that, but he had to _try_. He could be better, he could _do_ better. He had to show her that his love for her isn't just some joke.

They argued. A lot. They butted heads, avoided each other, but afterwards he made sure to curl up against her, his scent mingling with hers as their fur brushed and their temples touched together.

He loved her with all his heart, and he wanted to prove that fact to her.

A few moons after they had first became mates, Dovewing had announced she was expecting kits.

Bumblestripe was ecstatic. He coddled her, worked extra hard to relieve all of her needs, racing back to camp after he was done patrolling. He'd stick to her side, worrying over her until she clawed his ears and chased him away.

She didn't move to the nursery until her belly was thick and round, full of unborn kits. She'd always knock down any attempts to get her to switch dens, saying that the clan needed her, despite the camp being always crowded. She had finally complied after being unable to do a hunting crouch, her stomach dragging on the floor.

Leafpool had chuckled and assured him all queens were like this. They wanted to be in the warriors' den for as long as possible, since they would be stuck in the den, feeding kits for six moons.

In the hot, sunny evening of Greenleaf, the contractions started.

For hours, she yowled and hissed, pained sounds erupting endlessly from the nursery. Quiet murmurs passed around the clan. Ivypool and her parents, Whitewing and Birchfall, stood anxiously outside the den. Bumblestripe was too busy pacing, his paws running trenches into the ground. He was anxious, unable to keep his paws still.

When Jayfeather finally poked his head out, announcing that two toms had been born successfully, both alive and healthy, Bumblestripe bounded into the den, Dovewing's family on his paws.

Laying in a damp nest of moss was a panting Dovewing, her body lax and her eyes closed. Two squirming kittens lay at her belly, suckling greedily. Beside him, Whitewing cooed and Ivypool gasped.

He kits were both dark grey tabbies, though one had slightly darker stripes, while the other had black stripes. They were beautiful and small and Bumblestripe felt protectiveness envelope him as he smooth his mate's rumpled fur with his tongue.

Leafpool shooed the four cats out, claiming that the new mother and her sons needs rest. Bumblestripe called out a farewell and promised that he'd visit them as soon as possible tomorrow.

They named the darker striped tom Stormkit, and the lighter one Skykit. Skykit was quick to open his eyes, revealing bright yellow orbs, while Stormkit took longer, his own eyes pale blue. The kits were bouncy and playful and quickly annoyed Dovewing.

Daisy was very helpful, giving the two parents tips on how to take care of their sons and taking them out of their paws whenever they needed a break.

Bumblestripe taught them how to eat a mouse, laughing at Stormkit's reaction when he first tasted it. He taught them the basics of a hunting crouch and the basic paw swipe when fighting, much to Dovewing's chagrin. He was there to witness them becoming apprentices, fought alongside them in battle, hushed them during a gathering. He sat beside Dovewing, tail intertwined with hers as they received their warrior names, whiskers twitching with amusement when they were both caught sleeping during their vigil.

He was there to witness the pain they felt, the scars they received, the tears they shed and the smiles they gave. He watched them grow older, watched as they accumulated mates and when the time came, followed in his paw steps as they paced through the clan, mates battling in the nursery to birth kits.

All throughout the journey, Dovewing was there with him. When their parents finally gave into old age, they comforted each other with gentle words and careful touches. When one of their sons received a painful wound, they eased each other's distress, telling the other that everything will be okay, their son will be fine.

It was a miracle their rocky relationship had reached this far. Bumblestripe was old, his muzzle greying and his bones aching with each step. Beside him, laid Dovewing, her pelt as smooth and beautiful as ever and her eyes tired. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, weeping loudly.

Standing at the edge of his nest was his kits and grandchildren. Their gazes were sad and mourning.

He was dying, but as he took in the sight of his family here, in the elders den, he found that he wasn't afraid. Moons and moons and moons ago, he never imagined that he'd make it here. In the past, with their constant arguments and disagreements, he thought that him and Dovewing wouldn't be together forever.

But here he was, leaning into his mate's gentle touch, whispering a quiet goodbye into her ear as she smoothed the fur on the top of his head. He always had a hunch she would survive the longest. She had a fierce, determined air to her. She never gave up and always persevered, even in old age.

He loved everything about her, even in death.


End file.
